


We Should Be Friends

by TheNameIsBritney



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 23:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15011441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNameIsBritney/pseuds/TheNameIsBritney
Summary: It was too late to turn back now, Virgil supposed. He had to find a boyfriend and quick.How the hell was he going to do that?(AKA It’s the High School fake dating au that no one asked for!)Fic title is a reference to the song 'We Should Be Friends' by Josh Ramsay (of Marianas Trench!)





	We Should Be Friends

There were better and worse ways that Virgil had expected his parents to react to his coming out. They could’ve kicked him out or not said anything - thankfully they didn’t. They could’ve simply said they loved him and moved on - they didn’t do that either. No, the response that Virgil had received had been...mixed at  _ best _ . 

 

“That’s...that’s great, honey!” Virgil’s mom said. Her reaction made Virgil feel as though he’d said he gotten an ‘A’ in chemistry, not that he liked men. Virgil’s father stilled in his recliner and gently put down his newspaper. 

 

“Uh...yep. Really...great.” Virgil mumbled, fiddling with his hoodie sleeves. He could feel his neck and face flushing as both of his parents stared at him intensely.  _ God, this was a nightmare.  _

 

“Gay, huh?” Virgil’s father mumbled, nodding. “Well...thank you for trusting us enough to tell us.” 

 

“S-So, how did you know? Is there someone...special? Maybe a crush or...or a boyfriend?” Virgil’s mom leaned forward in her chair and gazed at her son with rapt attention.

 

_ Shit. _

 

Virgil knew he should’ve said ‘no’ right then and there. It was the truth. He  _ didn’t _ have a boyfriend or a crush, it was just...being gay was something that he’d always known he was. Since he knew what  _ liking someone  _ meant. 

 

But...what if he told her the truth? What if she started to question his sexuality? After all, could he  _ really _ be sure about his sexuality if he didn’t have any true experience? Virgil knew he was gay but...his parents were ever the skeptics. They might question him endlessly about it...and then what? It was in that minute of over-thinking and panic that Virgil made a mistake.

 

“Yes.” He said, the word falling out of his mouth almost on accident. “I-I have...a boyfriend. He goes to my school. He’s really great.” Virgil’s mom looked delighted. Virgil’s dad looked...pleased?  

 

“Oh, sweetheart, that’s wonderful!” Virgil’s mother rushed over to him and sat down next to him, causing the boy to want to shrink further into his hoodie. “We should meet him! I want to know all about him.”

 

“We could invite him over for dinner this Friday.” Virgil’s dad chimed in, lowering his glasses and smiling encouragingly at his son. “I...I’d like to meet this boy too.” 

 

It was too late to turn back now, Virgil supposed. He had to find a boyfriend and quick. 

 

How the hell was he going to do that?

 

He ran up the stairs into the hallway and leaned against the wall, groaning quietly as he slid down onto the carpet. He’d made a real mess of things. 

 

“Nice going.” 

 

Virgil heard his twin brother Remy call at him from the doorway to his bedroom. He scowled and glared at his brother.

 

“Shut up, Rem.” Virgil mumbled, running his fingers through his hair. “I  _ just _ came out and now I have to find a boyfriend? What the hell am I going to do?” His brother sighed. 

 

“I don’t know, V. What could you, a teenager with multiple gay male friends, do in a situation such as this?” Remy asked sarcastically, crossing his arms and leaning against the door jamb. Virgil looked up at his brother who shrugged. “You know what you have to do.” 

 

Virgil groaned and rested his forehead on his knees. He  _ did _ know what he had to do. 

 

* * *

 

“I’m really sorry, Virgil, I can’t this Friday.” Logan said as he and Virgil walked to their next class together. He was practically nose-to-page with his maths textbook and Virgil had a hand placed diligently on his elbow, steering him through the traffic of the halls. “The mathletes and I have a big tournament in West Palm on Saturday morning. I’m going to be studying ever spare hour I get. We have to win.” 

 

Virgil sighed and rolled his eyes. He led Logan to their classroom and paused, glancing at the clock. There was still a couple of minutes before class started. 

 

“What am I gonna do, Logan? My parents want to meet my...boyfriend.” Virgil whispered the last word, fearing that his classmates might overhear. Logan rolled his eyes.

 

“I still don’t understand why you lied in the first place, Virgil.” Logan said, closing his maths textbook and pushing his glasses up his nose. Virgil groaned.

 

“It’s...you wouldn’t get it.” Virgil mumbled, gently pushing Logan inside and walking to their usual spot near the window. “I’m just really in a bind here, man.” 

 

“I’m sorry that I couldn’t be of more assistance to you.” Logan said, patting Virgil’s shoulder awkwardly. “Why don’t you ask Patton?” Virgil pouted. 

 

“He has to babysit his little brother and sister Friday night cause his dad is out of town for business or something.” Virgil sighed and slumped down far into his seat so his chin was nearly touching his desk. “This sucks. What am I gonna do?” 

 

Logan smirked and straightened his tie. He looked down at Virgil who looked up at him in return.

 

“You know there is one person you could ask.” Logan said, pulling out his notebook and stationery supplies, waiting for Virgil to put two and two together.

 

Virgil furrowed his eyebrows and wracked his brain for a solution before his mind turned to truly the only person left. No. 

 

“No. I am not asking him to come to my house and pretend to be my boyfriend, no way in  _ hell _ .” Virgil said adamantly, sliding back up and crossing his arms. He sent a glare Logan’s way for even suggesting something so...stupid. 

 

There was no way Virgil was going to do  _ that _ .

 

* * *

 

Turned out Virgil  _ was _ going to do  _ that _ .  _ ‘That’ _ being ask Roman freaking Kingsley to be his pretend boyfriend for a night.

 

It wasn’t that Virgil explicitly hated Roman...he tolerated him. Roman was a part of his friend group mostly because of Patton. They’d become friends during Patton’s home economics class and Patton had asked if Roman could join their lunch table. 

 

No, Virgil didn’t  _ hate _ Roman. But he didn’t particularly like him either. They butted heads far too often for them to consider each other friends but they also respected each other too much to be enemies. It was a comfortable, weird state of acceptance. That’s how Virgil would describe their relationship. 

 

But now he was going to ask him, Roman Kingsley, the person who was the complete opposite of Virgil, to pretend to be his boyfriend for the night to appease his overly-enthusiastic mother. 

 

“Do I have to?” 

 

Logan cleared his throat and stood next to Virgil who was just standing in front of the doors to the cafeteria, not moving. 

 

“Well, Virgil, we both know that you don’t  _ have  _ to. You did put yourself in this untruthful situation, it could be very easy to get you out of it.” Logan said, checking his phone and smiling at a text from Patton. “But it’s to my understanding that you don’t want to tell your mother the truth so...yes, you have to.” 

 

Virgil groaned and rolled his eyes.

 

“You know you don’t have to be so matter-of-fact all the time.” Virgil mumbled, pulling his hood over his head and pushing the doors to the cafeteria open. He walked to his, Logan, Patton, and Roman’s usual table and sighed when he saw Roman and Patton sat across from one another, engaged in an enthusiastic conversation about...something, Virgil couldn’t tell. 

 

Virgil and Logan locked eyes before beginning to walk to the table. Logan walked ahead a few paces and sat next to Patton, much to his delight. 

 

Leaving Virgil the only other available seat at the table. Next to Roman. 

 

“Lo! How was Chemistry, learn anything exciting?” Patton asked enthusiastically, winding an arm around Logan’s. Logan blushed and began talking about protons and neutrons to Patton who listened on with rapt attention. 

 

Virgil sighed and dropped his backpack on the table and sat next to Roman who looked up from his cellphone. 

 

“You look like you could use something sugary, Sunshine.” Roman quipped, reaching into his messenger bag for a can of soda and handing it to Virgil. Virgil looked at him inquisitively but took the soda anyway. Roman flushed. “I-I went to get one from the vending machine and two fell out. I didn’t  _ buy _ you one or anything.”

 

Virgil scoffed and pulled the tab on the soda, rolling his eyes and taking a long sip. Roman looked at him out of the corner of his eye and his eyes fell to Virgil’s throat as he drank. 

 

_ ‘How on earth can someone be so attractive when drinking?!’  _ Roman thought, tearing his eyes away before Virgil could catch him. 

 

“So, uh...I have...a strange request for you, Princey.” When Virgil spoke, Roman looked at Virgil whose eyes were fixated on his soda can. “This is gonna sound...really weird.” 

 

Roman smirked.

 

“Let me guess, you want me to make you over so you look less like someone from the Addam’s family?” Roman said snarkily, turning his body to give Virgil his full attention. Virgil glared at him. 

 

“ _ No _ . So...I don’t know if Pat told you but...I came out to my parents the other night.” Virgil mumbled, his cheeks turning slightly pink. Roman startled. They never talked about anything serious.

 

“O-Oh...well, that’s...that’s...congratulations.” Roman said, unsure of what was going through Virgil’s head. 

 

“Thanks,” Virgil said quietly, looking up to meet Roman’s eyes. Roman could feel his heart beating in double time. “Anyway...I kind of messed up.” 

 

Roman furrowed his eyebrows but didn’t say anything, allowing Virgil to continue.

 

“I lied...and said that I had a boyfriend,” Virgil was back to avoiding eye contact with Roman, examining the cafeteria table instead. “Then my parents wanted to meet him and asked me to invite him over to my house this Friday for dinner and...I already asked Logan and Pat but they’re both busy Friday night so...you’re kind of my last hope.” 

 

Roman knew he should’ve felt hurt at being Virgil’s last choice but the idea of being Virgil’s ‘saviour’ was much more appealing to him. Roman’s smirk slid onto his face and he shuffled towards Virgil slyly.

 

Logan and Patton had stopped talking by that point and were now watching them.

 

“So, what you’re saying is...you need me to be your knight in shining armour?” Roman teased. Patton stifled a giggle and Virgil groaned and rolled his eyes, dropping his face into his backpack.

 

“Maybe it’s not too late to ask the hobo who hangs out outside 7-11…” 

 

Roman laughed heartily. 

 

“I’m only teasing, Virge, of course I’ll pretend to be your boyfriend for the night. After all, acting is in my blood.” Roman grinned at Virgil who looked up from where his head was still nestled in his backpack. 

 

“Really?” 

 

Roman nodded and smiled softly. Though he would’ve preferred to not have to  _ pretend  _ to be Virgil’s boyfriend...Roman would take what he could get. 

 

“Really.” 

 

And with that, Virgil offered Roman a small smile in thanks. Their eyes locked for a moment before Virgil looked away. Roman flushed slightly and turned away too, looking at Patton who was grinning at him knowingly. 

 

Here goes nothing, Roman supposed.

 

* * *

 

Friday came...sooner than Virgil had hoped. Virgil had been wishing and praying that if he slept for long enough, he could put off the inevitable awkwardness of tonight’s dinner but unfortunately both fate and time were not on his side.

 

He strolled into school that morning and walked to his locker, pausing in the middle of the hallway when he saw a rose and an envelope taped to his locker.  _ What the fuck? _

 

Virgil looked around the hallway before reluctantly walking to his locker and taking the rose - which had been carefully dethorned - and envelope off of his locker, turning the envelope around. 

 

The only thing it said was ‘ _ To Virgil’ _ written on the back in a loopy cursive font. Virgil narrowed his eyes and looked around slowly before turning back to the envelope and opening it. 

 

_ Virgil, _

 

_ This is a little gift to hopefully ease your nerves regarding tonight. I know you’re probably nervous and dreading it but I promise I will not let you down. I am a very good actor afterall ;)  _

 

_ Love,  _

_ Roman x _

 

When Virgil finished reading the note, his cheeks were bright red and a dorky smile was slowly trying to creep it’s way onto his face. He stuffed the note into his backpack and walked to class. 

 

Why on earth was Roman taking this so seriously? This was just gonna be for one night. After dinner, their ‘relationship’ would cease to exist. Virgil would make up some lie and say he and Roman broke up but remained friends and that would be history. 

 

Though, Virgil couldn’t lie, seeing the rose and note taped to his locker had made him feel...things. Like a yearning for something more. Did that mean he wanted more...with Roman? Virgil worried his bottom lip between his teeth as he walked absentmindedly into his classroom, walking to his seat and sitting down next to Logan who’d arrived early. 

 

He thought about the person who he’d been reluctant to call his friend. The person who was helping him out of a tough and awkward situation even though he had no obligation to. The person who’d...bought him a rose? 

 

This was all getting to be too real and too much too fast. 

 

“...Virgil?” 

 

Virgil looked up and turned to Logan who was looking at him strangely. 

 

“Yeah, sorry. What’s up?” 

 

Logan raised an eyebrow. “I just said good luck tonight. I’m sorry again that I couldn’t be more help to you in this situation but I have no doubts that Roman will do a fine job.”

 

At the mention of Roman, Virgil felt his face and neck grow warm. He simply nodded at Logan and mumbled a quick ‘thanks’ before retreating back into himself, hoping his hoodie could hide his flushing features. Virgil could feel Logan’s stare still on him but he tried his best to ignore it  _ and _ the strange things he was feeling. 

 

What the hell was going on with him?

 

* * *

 

Roman had been feeling mixed feelings about Friday ever since Virgil asked him to pretend to be his boyfriend. One part of him was excited that he’d get to even pretend for a few hours that Virgil felt the same way towards him as he felt. It was like getting to see something that would never come true. 

 

The other part of him however was dreading it. He  _ knew _ it was just pretend. He knew that Virgil didn’t feel that way about him, in fact he was pretty sure Virgil hated him and barely tolerated his presence. Roman wouldn’t have blamed him. He wasn’t exactly the easiest person to get along with at times, Roman knew that. 

 

So Roman would smile through dinner and make polite conversation with Virgil’s parents. He would pretend that he didn’t wish that this was all real and that by the end of the night Virgil would actually see what a good boyfriend he would be. Then he’d leave and that would be the end of it and they would go back to their tumultuous half-friendship that they’d both grown accustomed to. 

 

Roman heard the bell for lunch ring and it pulled him out of his stupor. He looked at the board and realised that he’d missed almost half the lesson thinking about tonight. He sighed and shoved his books into his messenger bag. It was just English. He figured he could charm Ms. Tang later and ask about what he’d missed. 

 

When Roman entered the cafeteria, he saw he was the first one to arrive so he sat down and crossed his arms on the table, resting his forehead on his forearms and sighing softly. He hadn’t gotten much sleep the previous night, having been  _ way _ to excited and amped up to do anything but think of ways he could tell Virgil...well, that didn’t matter.

 

“What’s got you feeling so down, Sir Sing-a-Lot?” 

 

Roman felt the bench move slightly from the pressure of someone sitting next to him and he looked up, seeing Virgil sat next to him, holding the rose he had taped to Virgil’s locker. 

 

“Oh, I see you...you received my present.” Roman said, smiling softly and running his fingers through his hair, trying to comb it into submission. 

 

Virgil looked up at Roman’s hands gently carding through his soft waves and he swallowed thickly, nodding and looking down at the flower. 

 

“Um...y-yeah, I did. Thank you.” Virgil stammered, blushing lightly and twirling the rose around in his fingers. “The sentiment was very um...very sweet.” 

 

Roman and Virgil looked at each other for a moment, soft smiles on their faces. Roman shrugged and looked away.

 

“I thought it would...help me get into character. I am very romantic and if we were actually together then um...I would want to do sweet gestures like that.” Roman said with a shrug. “So is there anything that I need to know before tonight? Any taboo topics?” 

 

“Well, obviously, don’t talk about how we’re not really dating.”  _ Ouch.  _ “My mom really doesn’t like Nicolas Cage movies but she won’t tell me or my dad why. I think she may have had a secret thing with him in college.” Virgil looked at Roman out of the corner of his eye, hoping to see a slight laugh or a chuckle. His heart set in motion when he saw Roman chuckling and shaking his head. 

 

“Okay, what else?”

 

Virgil stopped to think. 

 

“My dad likes...fishing? Do you know anything about fish?” Roman paused, biting his lip. 

 

“Uh...no, but I can learn.” Roman looked at Virgil and saw him looking at him with a strange expression. Roman flushed. “What? Is there something on my face?”

 

Virgil looked away quickly.

 

“No! I wasn’t...I just wanted to say um...thank you for doing this. You didn’t have to.” Virgil cleared his throat and fiddled with his hoodie sleeves, trying to avoid eye contact. “You’re a good friend.” 

 

Roman smiled at that nudged Virgil with his shoulder gently, sending tingles down the side of his arm. 

 

“I know.” 

 

* * *

 

**Roman Kingsley to Me, 5:38pm:**

_ I’m here _

**Roman Kingsley to Me, 5:38pm:**

_ I mean I’m outside your house _

**Roman Kingsley to Me, 5:38pm:**

_ I’m also early. Is that rude? I’ve never done this before, I don’t know the protocol  _

**Roman Kingsley to Me, 5:38pm:**

_ VIRGIL _

**Me to Roman Kingsley, 5:40pm:**

_ pls stop screaming i was in the shower _

**Me to Roman Kingsley, 5:40pm:**

_ hold on i’ll come to the door _

 

Virgil rubbed at his hair with a towel vigorously and frowned at his reflection. He was going to blow-dry his hair but now that Roman was here he didn’t have any time. He would have to just look like a wet dog during dinner. Great. He rummaged in his closet for a shirt and found his favourite purple flannel and slipped it on, buttoning it up and pulling on his jeans from school. 

 

As he opened the door to his room, he heard the doorbell ring and he rushed down the stairs hurriedly. 

 

“I got it! I got it, don’t...no one answer the door!” Virgil ran to the front door just as his mom was about to come out of the kitchen and he opened it, seeing Roman on the other side. He looked sharp in a white button up shirt and khaki pants. He’d put a little product in his hair and he smelled different than he usually smelled. Nicer. And were those...flowers? 

 

Roman smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.

 

“H-hey, Virge.” Roman said. His heart was in his stomach and he felt he was going to pass out. “I-I got these for your mom. I didn’t know what kind of flowers she liked so I told the florist I was visiting a friend and I think she thought I was visiting a  _ sick _ friend so she just gave me...these.” Roman extended his hand and gave the bouquet to Virgil who looked overwhelmed but pleased. 

 

Virgil took the bouquet and let out a quiet chuckle. 

 

“Roman, calm down. I’m supposed to be the anxious one, remember?” Virgil whispered, winking and patting Roman’s (very,  _ very  _ firm) bicep lightly. “Thank you for the flowers. My mom will love them.”

 

“Speaking of the mom in question, Virgil?” Virgil winced when he heard his mother’s voice behind him and he turned, closing the front door and pushing Roman forward slightly. “Care to introduce me?” 

 

Roman looked at Virgil and back at Virgil’s mom. It was like looking at a clone of Virgil only...older and female. They both had the same dark hair and piercing eyes. And her smile was just like his. Roman liked her. 

 

Roman stepped forward and gave her a charming smile, holding a hand out. 

 

“Hi, Mrs. Alexander, it’s so nice to meet you. I’m Roman, Virgil’s…” Roman looked back at Virgil who nodded. “Virgil’s boyfriend.” 

 

Before Roman could say anything else, Virgil’s mother had pulled him in for a tight hug. She was shorter than Roman but  _ boy  _ was she strong. 

 

“Roman, it’s very nice to meet you! You can call me Dinah. I would say I’ve heard so much about you but...you know Virgil! So very secretive!” Dinah teased, patting his shoulders lightly. She looked over at her son who looked like he wanted to sink into the floor and let out a quiet gasp when she saw the bouquet. “Aw, and you brought flowers! How sweet! Hold on just a moment, I’m going to put these in some water.” 

 

As Virgil’s mother walked off to find a vase, Roman turned to Virgil and breathed a quiet sigh of relief. 

 

“I think she liked me.” The moment the statement left Roman’s mouth, he remembered. This whole situation wasn’t real, no matter how badly he wanted it to be. He straightened his shoulders and slipped an easy smile onto his face. His performance smile. 

 

Virgil narrowed his eyes. It was like Roman had become a different person in less than a second, a person with tense shoulders and a too-wide smile. He nodded slowly and smiled back at Roman, trying to ease his tension. 

 

“I think she did too. You’re nailing this.” Virgil said quietly, guiding Roman out of the hallway and into the kitchen where his father was helping his mother with dinner. 

 

“Uh...dad?” Virgil’s father turned around and pushed his glasses up his nose. “This is Roman. My...boyfriend. The one I was telling you guys about on Tuesday?” 

 

Virgil’s father paused for a moment, squinting as if trying to recall a conversation from a few days ago. 

 

“Ah, yes! Roman, it’s nice to meet you, son.” Virgil’s dad walked forward and took Roman’s hand, shaking it firmly. “Call me Ron.” Roman looked at Virgil who just shrugged.

 

“It’s very nice to meet you, uh, Ron!” Roman said, returning the handshake politely. “Virgil’s told me a lot about you.” 

 

Ron chuckled and ruffled Virgil’s hair, much to the teens chagrin. 

 

“C’mon, dad, I just washed my hair.” Virgil mumbled, re-ruffling it himself and trying to get it to lie flat. Ron shook his head with an affectionate smile. 

 

“Boys, dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Why don’t you two head up to Virgil’s room and we’ll call you downstairs?” Ron suggested, peering into the bathroom where Virgil’s mother was filling a vase with water. “I’ll distract mom. You know how she gets with new people. Small talk and all that.” Ron pushed them in the direction of the stairs and Roman flushed bright red.

 

He hadn’t planned for this. 

 

Going up to Virgil’s room? Alone?! An awkward dinner around a dining room table, Roman could handle. An obligatory, forced family-bonding board game, Roman could handle. But one-on-one time with the guy he’s had a crush on for 3 years?! Roman  _ could not handle.  _

 

Virgil paused, looking at Roman. Evidently he was surprised at this too. 

 

“Um...m-my room is...my room is up here.” Virgil mumbled, grabbing Roman’s wrist gently and leading him up the stairs. 

 

Roman looked at Virgil’s hand which was still gripping his wrist lightly and he blushed harder (if that was even possible). He looked at Virgil who seemed to be avoiding looking down at Roman. 

 

As they walked up the stairs, Roman looked at all the pictures on the walls and smiled. He paused, causing Virgil to stop too. Roman bit his lip and pointed at a picture of a small boy wearing a large purple life jacket and a sunhat, pouting by a lake. 

 

“You were so cute…” Roman said quietly, eyes glued to the picture of the baby-version of his friend. He smirked and turned to Virgil who was bright pink. “What happened?” 

 

“Hey!”

 

Roman laughed as Virgil shoved him playfully, defending himself from Virgil’s weak, teasing slaps. He took the opportunity and seized Virgil’s hands, causing him to stop chuckling and startle slightly. 

 

“Don’t worry, Sunshine, you’re still just as cute now as you were then.” Roman said, smirking. “If not cuter.” 

 

Virgil paused, eyes wide and mouth agape.  _ Was he flirting with him?!  _

 

Roman let go of one of Virgil’s hands and began tugging him up the stairs with the other one. 

 

“You said your room was up here, right?” Roman asked, his hand warm in Virgil’s. “Which door is it?” 

 

Before Virgil could point out which door was his, he saw Remy’s room door open and his twin brother step out. Virgil sighed and rubbed his face with his hand.

 

“Roman, you know my brother Remy.” Virgil mumbled. Remy waved two fingers in a salute and grinned.

 

“I didn’t think you’d choose an actual actor for this.” Remy eyed Roman slowly before his eyes landed on their linked hands. “‘Sup, Roman?” 

 

Roman’s eyes widened and he turned to Virgil. 

 

“Does he know?” He whispered. Virgil only nodded. 

 

“You bet I know. But don’t worry I won’t spill the beans to mom or dad.” Remy waved at the two of them before closing his bedroom door, leaving them alone in the hall. 

 

“Anyway...which one is your room again?” Roman asked, still trying to wrap his mind around this whole situation.

 

“That one.” Virgil said, unsure of what to do with Roman’s hand  _ still _ in his own. Should he let go? Should he wait for Roman to let go? The warmth was comforting somewhat but Virgil didn’t know what to do with himself. He’d never held another boy’s hand before. 

 

Almost like he was reading his mind, Roman let go of Virgil’s hand leaving both their hands feeling cold and empty. 

 

“Sorry.” Roman mumbled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. “I forget most people aren’t quite as...touchy-feely as I am.” Virgil shook his head.

 

“It...It’s whatever, really. I-I didn’t mind or...whatever.” Virgil said back, looking at the floor and kicking it gently. “My room is up ahead we can chill in there for a bit.”

 

They walked to Virgil’s room side by side and Virgil pushed open the door, immediately looking around the room for anything incriminating Roman could use to make fun of him. He knew that Roman wouldn’t  _ intentionally  _ do anything cruel, especially in Virgil’s own house. But his nerves were acting up and he wasn’t sure what to think right now, not after they had just  _ held hands _ for no reason.

 

For Roman, being in Virgil’s room for the first time was like being at Disneyland but...better. And Roman  _ loved Disneyland. _ He looked around the teens bedroom and grinned at all the band posters hung up on the wall and the rainbow flag hung above his bed. He snickered softly and looked at Virgil.

 

“Not really your usual aesthetic, huh?” Roman asked, gesturing to the pride flag. Virgil flushed and dug his hands into his jean pockets. 

 

“I...Remy took me to pride last year and I got it for free. I-I thought it was cool.” Virgil said, looking down at the ground. Was it tacky? Roman probably thought so. He always looked so put together, Virgil had to assume his room was the same way. 

 

Roman walked over to Virgil and laid his hand on his forearm gently.

 

“No, no! I like it, Virgil.” Roman said, smiling kindly. “It sort of matches your room in a...queer goth sort of way.” 

 

Virgil blushed but tried to brush it off, rolling his eyes. 

 

“Y-yeah, well...thanks.” 

 

Roman smiled and turned, looking around Virgil’s room before his eyes settled on a black (of course) guitar sitting in the corner. He looked at Virgil, an expression of pure glee on his face. 

 

“You have a guitar!” He said excitedly, “Can I play it?” 

 

Virgil nodded and sat down on his bed, watching as Roman picked up his guitar gently and sat down across from him. 

 

“How long have you played?” Roman asked, looking at Virgil.

 

Virgil watched as Roman plucked a tune that he didn’t recognise. It was soft and sweet...different from the songs Virgil usually listened to.

 

“I’ve been playing since I was like 12. It was a birthday present.” Virgil shrugged, “I’m not very good.” Roman scoffed as he played.

 

“I’m sure you’re wonderful.” Roman smiled at Virgil and they both fell silent, listening to Roman play. 

 

Virgil wanted to say something, biting his lip as he eyed Roman’s fingers dancing across the strings. He opened his mouth to say something before feeling his throat dry immediately when Roman began to sing.

 

_ “The best part of my day is when you walk by me, _

_ You smile, I don’t know what to say.  _

_ But I run to get there everyday, anyway.”  _

 

Roman’s voice floated through the air gently and sweetly, hitting Virgil’s ears. Virgil was entranced. 

 

_ “Words escape me everyday we pass each other by… _

_ I don’t know you but I would love to meet you, _

_ Let me show you how good it is to see you.  _

_ I think that we should, I think that we should be friends.  _

_ Oooh… _

_ Think that we should be friends.”  _

 

Roman continued singing for a few minutes, his eyes slipping closed and his voice lilting and soaring easily out of his mouth. He felt his heart pick up pace as he felt Virgil’s eyes on him, watching him as he played. 

 

Virgil watched Roman, his lips slightly parted and his eyes wide. He’d known that Roman was talented and musically inclined but he’d never heard him perform like this. So delicately, almost as though his voice were a gust of wind on a cool day. He felt a strange feeling building up in his chest as he watched Roman play and sing, his heart beating hard.  _ What was happening? _

 

Roman finished the song and opened his eyes. He looked around the room then back at Virgil, almost as if he’d forgotten where he was as he played. He linked eyes with Virgil and took a sharp breath in. It was like something in the air had changed between when he started playing and when he finished.

 

“Virgil, I need to tell you som-” 

 

“Boys, dinner!” Dinah called from the bottom of the stairway. Virgil straightened up and looked away from Roman, eyes falling to the carpet.

 

“We should go.” Virgil said quietly, swallowing thickly. Roman wanted to curse and cry at the same time but he just nodded, putting Virgil’s guitar down and standing up. 

 

They walked down the stairs together silently. Roman smiled at Virgil’s parents politely  and locked eyes with Remy who was wearing a look that Roman couldn’t decipher. He took a seat, watching from the corner of his eye as Virgil sat down next to him.

 

“Um...everything smells wonderful, Dinah.” Roman complimented her, causing her to laugh and pat his shoulder lightly. 

 

“Thank you, Roman, that’s very sweet.” She said, taking a seat next to Virgil’s dad. “So, Roman, are you in the art club with Virgil?” 

 

Roman shook his head. “No, I couldn’t. I’m in the drama club and that takes up a significant portion of my time.” Roman said, looking at Virgil before looking back at his mom. “Though, I...Virgil is a very talented artist, you must be very proud.” 

 

“We are! He won first place at the community centre art show last year.” Ron said, smiling proudly at his son as he cut into his fish. Virgil nodded, his eyes glued to his plate. He hated having the focus on him.

 

“Yeah, I know!” Roman said enthusiastically. Virgil furrowed his eyebrows. He hadn’t told anyone but Patton about the art show. Remy smirked as he took a sip of his water. This was getting slightly interesting. 

 

“How did you know I won?” Virgil asked, looking at Roman inquisitively. Roman mentally cursed. Virgil wasn’t supposed to know that he’d secretly gone to his art show last year. Roman had just been so curious and he’d just wanted to see.

 

“I...Uh...Patton. Patton told me.” Roman said quickly before taking a bite of his food. Virgil narrowed his eyes but let it go. He knew Roman and Patton were close. 

 

Remy rested his chin on his palm and looked at Roman and Virgil from his spot at the table, poking at his food. 

 

“So, when did you guys get together?” Remy asked, blinking innocently. Roman froze while Virgil glared at his brother. 

 

Virgil looked at Roman and forced a smile, his grip on his cutlery tightening. Roman laughed nervously and put down his knife to give Virgil a gently pat on the wrist.

 

“It was relatively recent. I didn’t get the courage to um...actually ask Virgil out until a few months ago. I was very lucky when he said yes.” Roman said, trying hard to slip back into character though he could feel his resolve breaking with every second that passed. Dinah ‘aww’ed before Roman quickly attempted to strike a conversation about how beautiful their crockery was. 

 

Virgil gave Remy a look and kicked him discreetly under the table. Remy ignored him and shook his head, simply mouthing ‘trust me’ to Virgil before turning his attention back on Roman.

 

What the hell was that supposed to mean?!

 

“So, Roman, I kinda wanna know how you knew that you liked my brother.” Remy asked, playing with his food and batting his eyelashes innocently. Both Roman and Virgil blushed bright pink. 

 

“Oh, you really don’t have to tell us if you’re not comfortable, Roman!” Dinah cut in, smiling kindly. “But i expect it is a cute story. It seems like you really like our Virgie.” 

 

Roman stifled a giggle at the nickname and looked at Virgil who was staring at the table with the utmost intensity, as if he thought that staring at the table would make him disappear. He took a shaky breath in and looked at Dinah, then Remy, then Ron, and last at Virgil before he started speaking.

 

“Well…” He said softly, “I like how passionate he is about art. And how protective he is with his friends. If anything were to happen to anyone of us, he would be the first one to back us up. And he likes to hide behind this wall of sarcasm and pessimism but I know there’s one of the warmest hearts in there.” 

 

The moment Roman started talking it was like opening the floodgates. He couldn’t stop.

 

“And he’s funny! And earlier we were looking at some old pictures of him that you guys had hung up on the wall by the stairs and he just looked so cute getting all embarrassed. Also, he just has the most expressive eyes, you can always tell what he’s...feeling.” Roman caught himself before he fell completely, realising that he’d just gone on a tangent about all the reasons why he loved Virgil. 

 

_ Oh, God.  _

 

If Virgil hadn’t known about his crush before then he definitely knew now. Roman looked up sheepishly at Remy who was smiling proudly at him before looking at Virgil’s parents who were holding hands above the table, both wearing the sweetest looks on their faces. Roman couldn’t look at Virgil. 

 

“I-I’m sorry...I went off on quite a tangent there.” Roman said, clearing his throat and trying to pull himself back together. 

 

“No, dear, that was lovely…” Dinah said quietly, reaching over the table to pat Roman’s hand. Ron grinned and looked at his wife tenderly.

 

“Our boy is all grown up.” He murmured, squeezing Dinah’s hand lightly. Virgil sat speechless, looking at Roman from the corner of his eye but not daring to turn in his direction.

 

Was that whole speech real? Did Roman really mean all that? He was a pretty spectacular actor, he could’ve been faking it. But the look on his face when he was talking about Virgil didn’t  _ feel  _ fake. It felt real. Virgil had so many thoughts running through his mind but none of them were louder than one particular thought.

 

_ Am I in love with Roman? _

 

* * *

 

Dinner ended without another hiccup but Virgil could still feel tense energy between him and Roman. The moment dinner had finished, Roman got up and offered to wash the dishes, almost as though he was looking for an excuse to get as far from Virgil as possible. Virgil wasn’t sure what he was supposed to make of that.

 

“No, no, you two go hang out upstairs or something. We’ll take care of the dishes.” Dinah said, patting Roman’s cheek affectionately. “Just keep the door open, okay kids? I know you two are young but-”

 

“Mom! Oh, my god.” Virgil mumbled, hiding his face in his hands. He grabbed Roman’s hand again before his mother could say anything else and ran upstairs, not listening to Roman’s quiet protests and requests to ‘wait just a minute!’ 

 

Virgil pulled Roman into his bedroom and shut the door.

 

“Y-Your mom said-”

 

“I don’t care what my mom said right now,” Virgil said, looking at Roman for the first time in what felt like weeks. “I care about what you said. Earlier at dinner?” 

 

Roman felt his heart fall to his stomach and the blood fall from his face and neck. 

 

“A-About your Uncle Joey and his...addiction to Atlantic City?” Roman asked quietly. 

 

“No, about...about me.” Virgil said, crossing his arms. “Was that real? Or was it all just an act? You’re a very convincing actor but I don’t expect you to be  _ that  _ convincing, Roman. Tell me the truth.”

 

Roman cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably.

 

“Well, first of all...I’m offended that you don’t think I’m a good actor-” 

 

“Roman!” 

 

“And second of all,” Roman continued, steeling his nerves. He took a small step forward and reached for Virgil’s hands. “I did mean it. All of it. I love everything about you, Virgil.” 

 

Virgil looked down at their joined hands before looking up at Roman. They’d never stood this close before. They were close enough for Virgil to be able to notice the flecks of green in Roman’s hazel eyes. He was close enough to count every freckle on Roman’s nose and cheeks. Close enough to almost feel his breath…

 

“You love me?” Virgil asked quietly, swallowing thickly. His heart was beating a mile a minute and he was sure Roman could hear it. 

 

Roman took a shaky breath in and nodded. He had to be brave. 

 

“Yes. I do. So much that it physically hurts sometimes to be around you but in the best way possible.” Roman chuckled quietly, squeezing Virgil’s hands lightly. “But I understand if you don’t feel the same way. I’ll get out of your hair for good, I’ll leave you, Logan, and Patton alone and I’ll find somewhere else to sit at lunch. I-I don’t want my feelings to impose on you in anyway, Virgil, that would just be cruel.” 

 

Virgil let out a soft laugh and shook his head. 

 

“All this time I thought I couldn’t stand you but I guess I really just couldn’t stand being so close to you and not being able to do this.” Virgil said softly. 

 

Before Roman could respond, Virgil had pushed himself up onto his toes and used one of his hands to cup Roman’s cheek. His eyes slipped shut and he leaned forward, pressing his lips gently against Roman’s.

 

Roman stiffened in surprise for a mere second before placing his hands on Virgil’s waist lightly, so lightly that Virgil almost didn’t feel it. He reciprocated the kiss, scared that if he didn’t then Virgil might disappear forever. 

 

They pulled away after another second or two, their cheeks hot and flushed and their eyes wide and dark. 

 

“You...you kissed me.” Roman said, his arms remaining on Virgil’s waist. Virgil rolled his eyes and scoffed.

 

“Yeah, I did. Y-You’re acting like you’ve never been kissed before.” Virgil said, dropping the hand that was once on Roman’s face to rest on his shoulder. “Was that..okay?” 

 

Roman grinned and encircled his arms fully around Virgil’s waist, nodding and pressing their foreheads together.

 

“That was more than okay.” 

 

* * *

 

On Monday, when Virgil entered the cafeteria with Logan in tow, he felt a blush rise to his cheeks as he spotted his boyfriend (boyfriend!) sitting with Patton. He walked over and sat down next to Roman, blushing when he dove in close to kiss his cheek.

 

“Afternoon, Sweetie-Todd.” Roman said, grinning cheesily at his boyfriend (boyfriend!!). Virgil groaned and shoved Roman gently, rolling his eyes. 

 

“You are so gross, why am I dating you?!” 

 

Roman grinned and shuffled closer to Virgil, wrapping his arms tightly around his waist. 

 

“I don’t know but you are! And you will soon see that I am the best boyfriend in the world!” Roman declared, his grin never slipping off his face. Virgil let out a tiny chuckle and shook his head, gently resting his head on Roman’s shoulder and mumbling about how he was 'such a dork.’

 

Roman and Virgil then seemed to remember that they weren’t exactly alone and that Patton and Logan were sitting across from them, watching them as if they were their maths teacher wearing spanks and a clown wig. 

 

“What?” Virgil snapped, though he knew they didn’t mean any harm. He felt anxiety bubbling in his stomach and Roman rubbed his back gently, trying to soothe him. 

 

To his surprise, Patton grinned and turned to Logan.

 

“You totally owe me $5 bucks!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Holy WOW this fic took an A G E to write but I’m actually super proud of it??? She’s a long one so buckle in and get some snacks and a little drink bc you’re gonna be here for a Hot Sec
> 
> Also the song that Roman sings is called We Should Be Friends by Josh Ramsay!!
> 
> If anyone wants to follow me on my tumblr I usually upload fics there first (@romanticsanders)! And this is my first time uploading a Sanders Sides fic to Ao3 so kudos and comments would be greatly appreciated <3 Thanks for reading!! 
> 
> \- Brit xx


End file.
